Cats, Clones and a Crisis
by Vampire Daisuke
Summary: Gwen turns into a cat. Clone Cody has a dark past. Sierra's allergic to cats. Duncan meets his fossil ancestor, who's in love with Courtney.What will happen to the contestants. This fic might contain horror and really weird themes in the future chapters
1. Kitty Gwen

**Kitty Gwen: **

The teams have reached Area 51, the Alien central.

Chris has explained that the challenge was to find a functional alien object and bring it to him while it's still intact for judgment.

Each Team has its own path. Team Chris is Really ,Really ,Really ,Really Hot have went through a path guarded by lasers and an electric fence. Team Amazon's path was through a mine field! The girls have bickered along the way except for their male teammate, Cody. Sierra was clutching to him like a jellyfish and it was really painful for him to carry her. He was more agitated at the girls' childish behaviors. He did understand why Courtney's angry at Gwen ,but he couldn't bring himself to hate her too, no matter how much she hurt him, but he still can't do anything to protect her. She should've known these things will happen if she tried to steal someone's boyfriend ,even if they were gonna break up.

The team were trapped in the middle of the mine field ,and to make it worse Chris made them sing.

The song was mostly insulting Gwen and the huge mistake she made. Cody was the only one getting his priorities straight. He was conjuring up a plan to get out of the explosive mines littering the ground.

Then it hit him! The candy he got in New York! He took a handful of candy from his pocket and threw it up in front of him. The candy rained down in different places causing most of the mines to explode.

The girls heard the explosions and directed their attention to Cody who was throwing his tasty treats all around blowing up the mines, thus creating a safe passage for them.

"Cody you found a way out!... and you sacrificed your candy to….." Gwen said while running out of the mine field until she was interrupted by Heather.

"You can thank the dork later!" the black haired Asian girl yelled while running for her life.

The team finally reached the alien facility. The place was vast with many crates ,machinery and high-tech equipment littering its very walls.

Heather suggested they split up ,so that way they'd be sure to find at least one alien object.

Everyone took different paths ,except Sierra who followed an annoyed Cody.

Cody couldn't stand this girl! She's very obnoxious and clingy! Sure she might have well intentions but she's too overeager that she causes more damage.

"So what do you think we'll find?... Hey! Maybe we'll find an omnitrix like the one on Ben 10! You could turn into many different aliens! Or….." Sierra yammered on and on about different alien movies and series, but Cody wasn't paying attention. He actually wished he'd run into an Alien like in that Science Fiction Horror movie "_Alien" _so he could put him out of his misery.

Cody looked pack at Sierra who was still talking and looking in some boxes for an extraterrestrial object. Cody took this as a chance to leave her!

He tiptoed carefully until he was out of earshot and ran as fast as he could escaping the clutches of his weird stalker.

Cody finally was able to run away from Sierra and finally focused on the objective of the challenge. He started looking around and found something resting on the wall.

"What the heck is this?" Cody said to himself staring at weird objects that looked like oversized peapods or bananas. He reached his hand to touch one of the weird looking bananas only to get a stingy zap.

The banana started glowing and was peeled off. Something started to come out of it!

It was another Cody! A clone! The clone had paler skin and freaky green eyes. Clone Cody looked at the real Cody maliciously and started approaching him ,and real Cody was backing up.

The clone's eyes glowed green and Cody was mesmerized!... Or should I say hypnotized! The clone's eyes stopped glowing but real Cody was still hypnotized. He was staring at open space.

"This is my chance." Clone Cody said to himself while looking around the facility. "It's been a long time since I've seen this pathetic place! This place brings back miserable memories I had endured." Clone Cody said once again.

Clone Cody was smiling menacingly, while real Cody was still hypnotized and standing still the whole time.

"Time to claim what was rightfully mine!... A Life!" he said and started to gather some equipment from some of the crates. Then he proceeded in building some kind of machine.

With Gwen:

The goth girl was trying to find an alien….. and to get her mind off what happened between her and her teammates. She was truly sorry for what happened, but why can't Courtney just let it go? Duncan was gonna break up with her anyways!

Gwen's POV:

Why can't they just let it go!? No wonder Duncan wanted to break up with Courtney!

To make it worse I only have Cody on my side…. Not that it's not a good thing but the bad news is that Sierra won't give him space or let anyone talk to him! She was latching on to him like a unusable safety jacket.

I truly wish I could talk to him. He's the only one now that will actually say my name without insults or disgust…

_**Crash!**_

What was that!? There was something glowing and sparking!

End POV:

Gwen went over to where the crash came from. She saw a lanky figure welding some mechanical devices.

She recognized that figure! It was Cody!

"_What's he doing!?" _Gwen thought, asking herself. Her eyes then wandered to the hypnotized Cody.

"_Another Cody!?" _Gwen said surprised and shocked at what she just saw!

"Finally! I've repaired it!" Clone Cody almost yelled holding up what looked like a ray gun.

"This is only a small part of my plan! With this ray I can transfer anything or anyone from anywhere! I can even transfer myself anywhere I want!" Clone Cody laughed ,then he pointed the gun at the wall. "Let's see if it functions properly." He said and….

_**BLAST! POOF!**_

A small puff of smoke was created and a fearsome figure with glowing eyes was behind it!

"YES! It worked!" Clone Cody cheered pumping his fist and smiling gleefully.

Meow…..

Clone Cody heard that and the smoke began to clear to reveal…

"A cat!" Clone Cody said a little shocked. A cute tuxedo cat with shiny blue eyes came out of the clearing smoke and looking at the clone.

"Something's wrong! This was supposed to transfer a lion!" Clone Cody said ,then started disassembling the ray gun to fix the bugs in it.

Gwen saw the whole thing and was clearly shocked at what happened! Cody just made a ray gun that transported a cat from somewhere!

She went over behind "Cody" and tapped his shoulder…

"Cody…" Gwen said but….

"WHAA!..." Clone Cody startled ,waving his arm around ,thus knocking Gwen on the ground.

Clone Cody frowned at Gwen. He remembered something about her since he acquire Cody's form and memories. He knows that the brunette boy loves this girl. He was almost disgusted by that thought. He always thought that love was just a sentimental advantage to the person. Besides why would real Cody want to waste his life with a girl like that?

"Umm… Cody what are you doing?" Gwen said while getting up. She was a little scared of "Cody's" glare and then directed her look at hypnotized Cody.

Clone Cody saw this and his glare hardened and tackled Gwen thus knocking her on the ground once more.

"You've seen too much!" Clone Cody whispered dangerously while Gwen looked at him confusedly.

"I…have?" Gwen asked. She truly didn't know anything ,but she did know that this wasn't Cody."You're not Cody ,are you?" she asked once again bravely.

"How did you know that?" Clone Cody asked, a little astonished with her observation since the information he acquired from Cody stated that the goth girl doesn't really acknowledge his existence.

"When I look into Cody's eyes I know he's not a jerk!" Gwen said.

Clone Cody frowned at the pale girl's remark. "Just for that! You are going to test my new machine!" Clone Cody growled threateningly, then grabbed a rope then tied Gwen and gagged her ,not allowing her to call for help.

He carried Gwen and the cat to a huge machine with three chambers.

"I bet you're wondering what does this do, right?" the Clone asked receiving a nod from Gwen… and the cat.

"Well this is a typical brain switching machine or as some people call it a body swapping machine… If I place two people in the two chambers at each end of the machine they will switch bodies… BUT!.. It also does more than swapping bodies… See the chamber in the middle?.. If I put two people or more in that chamber they shall fuse together creating a mutant monster… But I like to keep it traditional." Clone Cody explained ,then he carried the bicolor cat to one of the chambers and closed the door. Then carried Gwen to the other chamber and untied her making her shout for help until the chamber's door shut.

Clone Cody went over to the console and began pressing specific buttons. The machine began working and shaking violently…. Both Gwen and the kitty were really scared. Each chamber began glowing and the electricity overflowing on top of each one until the machine was shut off.

_CLANK! _

Each chamber opened up and the subjects in it were VERY lightheaded.

"Ugh!.. What happened?" Gwen questioned putting her "hand" on her aching head….

"WHAT?... Huh!" Gwen looked at her "hands" then looked at the icy cold metallic machine to see her reflection….

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed when she saw her reflection….

"I'M A CAT!? I A HAIRY, NASTY CAT!" Gwen screamed looking at her body. She really wanted to cry ,but animals are known not to have tears.

The cat came out of the second chamber and started licking her "paws". Yes even she realized that this isn't normal and began panicking!

"I'M A HUMAN!?" the tuxedo cat asked. Kitty Gwen was surprised to hear the cat was talking!

"Wait a minute! If the cat can talk in human language that means that I am…" Gwen said as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You are talking in animal language, so don't bother screaming.. no one can understand you." Clone Cody explained.

"Wait a sec! How come you can understand me?!" Gwen hissed and her fur sticking up.

"I was programmed to understand all languages… including animals."

Gwen was really terrified! She's a cat! An evil clone of her friend is trying to do something terrible to the world! What will happen to her and Cody!


	2. Lucky Cat

**Lucky Cat:**

Gwen began panicking! She couldn't be a cat!

"This has to be a dream!" Gwen said to herself putting her new paws on her head as if getting a migraine. She would pinch herself if she had any fingers to pinch with!

She looked around her to notice that the real Cody seemed unaffected by this whole ordeal. As if he was hypnotized!

"What have you done to Cody!?" Gwen asked/hissing with her fur sticking up and baring her fangs.

"Don't worry, kitty. He's only hypnotized… He's gonna stay here with me for all eternity… He's an essential part for my plan to destroy humanity so me and my brethren can live in peace without your pathetic species hurting us!" Cody yelled and his artificial heart ached at the memories he just had.

Gwen was shocked! She couldn't let that happen! She tried to bare her claws!...

Gwen looked down at her new white paws and saw that there weren't any claws!

"_This cat has no claws!?" _Gwen thought in shock as the cat she's in now is declawed! Even Clone Cody was surprised from what he saw! He knew felines mostly depended on their claws to hunt and survive.

Gwen then directed her attention to the hypnotized kid ,looking at nowhere. The goth girl went over to him and….

"Cody! Wake up!" Gwen said/meowed at Cody only for him to ignore her.

"Give it up ,kitty!.. He can't hear you. None of your friends can!" Clone Cody said ,making his way towards his ray gun. "Now keep quiet! I need to test this!" he said once again.

Gwen was sitting in front of the still hypnotized Cody. She doesn't know what to do.

"Cody please! Wake up!" Gwen meowed once again but Cody couldn't hear her.

The cat in Gwen's body was licking her hands, which disgusted Gwen, Clone Cody has got his gun and aimed it Gwen!

"I shall send you to a the farthest regions of this planet!" Clone Cody said and laughed maliciously.

Kitty Gwen's fur stood up and bared her fangs once again. She then charged with a lightning speed and grabbed Clone Cody's face!

"Hey! Get off!" Clone Cody yelled ,trying to get the goth cat off him, while still holding the ray gun!

Gwen was trying hard to grab hold of the clone's head ,but it was truly difficult since this cat has no claws! Her back foot hit the trigger on the ray gun ,sending off a greenish beam on to the Brain swapping machine!

_**Blast! Poof!**_

The machine has disappeared! This got the attention of both the cat and the clone! Clone Cody finally got Gwen off him and glared at her furiously!

"You IDIOT! You just transferred the machine to another area!" The clone roared at the goth kitty making her ears flatten, her eyes bulge and her tail goes between her legs! Gwen was really terrified!

"I..I… I thought that ray gun can.…only transfer things from a..nother place…" Gwen stuttered.

"It can work in reverse, idiot!" Clone Cody interrupted the goth kitty and started approaching with his arm raised. Gwen saw this and ran off towards her body which is possessed by the tuxedo cat!

Clone Cody saw this and…

"You! Cat Woman! Catch her!" the Clone ordered the cat in girl's clothing and ran after kitty Gwen with his ray gun!

"What!.. Me!" the cat girl said when realization hit ,that she's in a human body. She tried to catch Gwen but the goth cat ran under her legs thus making a getaway. Clone Cody was right on Gwen's tail ,but unfortunately he didn't see where he was going and slammed into the cat girl

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

The two were hurt, and Gwen kitty looked over her tail to see them toppled on to each other on the ground with Cody's clone glaring at her!

"That's it!" Clone Cody yelled and held his gun up then aimed it right on to Gwen!

_**BLAST!**_

Gwen ducked before the laser beam could blast her. The beam went right into what seemed to be a retro reflector!

_**POW! **_

The laser beam was reflected and hit both Clone Cody and Cat Girl Gwen, sending them, alongside the ray gun to another area/dimension!

_**POOF!**_

Kitty Gwen's eyes bulged! Her body and the only way to restore it are both gone!

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" the goth cat panicked holding her head with newly formed paws.

She then looked at the still hypnotized Cody ,then made her way towards him.

"_Great! How am I supposed to wake him up!?" _she thought trying to shake him with her paws but he's still unaffected.

Then an idea popped into Gwen head as she bared her fangs and….

_**Chomp!**_

She bit Cody as hard as she could, thus making him wake up ,but it was a big mistake!

"YOW!" Cody yelled and accidently kicked Gwen with his bitten leg ,sending her into an opened box!

"Yyaaaaaa!" Kitty Gwen yelled which only came out as meows to Cody ears.

_**Crash!**_

"Huh!.. What!?" Cody snapped out the trance he was in and looked around to see that there was no one around.

He then heard some clattering coming from one of the boxes near him. He came closer to the boxes to see…

"A cat!?" he exclaimed. It surprised him that there was a feline in the facility. Especially if this facility is for _**aliens**_.

Gwen was really hurt ,and clutching her head. Then she heard Cody's voice and looked up to see the math geek reaching his hands towards her then lifted her up to examine her.

"Cody! It's me! Gwen!" Gwen said which only came out as meows to Cody.

Cody smiled at the kitty. "You're a _very _pretty little kitty." He said scratching her furry chin. Oddly, Gwen somehow enjoyed the sensation and began purring.

"What are you doing here, kitty?... Oh! Like the cat's gonna answer me!" Cody laughed slightly at his idiocy. "I wonder if you have an owner that works here or something."

Gwen looked worriedly at Cody. She just doesn't know what to do. No human can hear her and it really scared her.

Cody saw this and cradled the cat and stroking her fur ,trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, kitty. I'll take care of you." He said smiling once again. "I've always liked cats more than dogs… Well I do like dogs ,but I've got more experience with cats." He said a little nervously as he held the goth cat closer.

Gwen was truly apprehensive. Cody's scent was making her uncomfortable! Ever since she became a cat her senses became stronger than a normal human being's. His scent was actually….. nice. She had to admit it but it also made her very uncomfortable.

"COURTNEY YOU *****!" Heather's voice roared from far away ,but Gwen could hear her load and clear ,because of her felid senses she acquire, making her ears flattened from the noisy Asian girl.

Cody made his way towards the source of the noise ,and saw both Heather and Courtney. Heather was glaring at the CIT girl pointing an accusing finger at her which the Hispanic girl just denied.

The two noticed Cody standing there ,holding a furry little creature in his arms. Courtney's eyes softened upon seeing the furry feline.

"Aaaww. Look at the cute little black and white kitty." Courtney said with a little babyish as she tried to stroke Gwen's furry head. Gwen was somewhat surprised when she heard Courtney compliment her, but then again she was a cat. Courtney's compliment somewhat disgusted her too, and began to growl softly as Courtney stroked her.

Courtney pulled back her hand when she heard the black and white goth cat growl.

"Mangy old thing!" Heather said looking at the once human cat.

"Don't you have a cat?" Courtney said recalling the episode where Gwen showed footage of Heather's white Cat ,Bruiser.

"Well… Yeah!.. But my Bruiser isn't an ugly mixed breed stray!" the Asian girl said disdainfully looking at kitty Gwen

"_Even when I'm a cat she's not nice to me." _Gwen thought glaring at her arch foe since season 1.

"By the way, where did you find this cat?" Courtney asked, surprised to see a cat in an alien research center.

"I found it in a box with a lot of tools in it." Cody answered.

Courtney scratched her chin at the answer. It was really weird, how could a cat sneak in a well-guarded alien facility and end up unharmed.

"Never mind the stupid cat! Have you found anything that'll help us win!?" Heather yelled, looking at the brunette boy, who cowered under her fearsome gaze and hugging kitty Gwen closer!

"Please tell me you have something!?" she whispered frantically at Cody. "Courtney's getting on my last nerve! She's trying to make us lose!"

Cody's eyes bulged! He knew Courtney hated Gwen a lot, but he never thought that she'd throw the challenge.

"EEEEEEE! Cody!" a really obnoxious voice came from behind Cody. He recognized that squeal! It was…

"Sierra!.." Cody exclaimed as his number one fan latched on to him and kitty Gwen fell off his hands, landing on her feet.

"I was so worried about you, Codykins!.. You shouldn't run off without me! Think of the terrible things aliens could do to you!" Sierra scolded hugging/crushing Cody in her grip.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the fan girl's obsessive antics. Then Heather began talking.

"Have you found anything yet!?" Heather said, frustrated.

"No… But I did see Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and I think they have an alien." Sierra answered.

"UGH! I could just strangle someone!"Heather yelled making a strangling gesture with her hands.

Courtney heard what Sierra said. She was really happy! She can now get rid of Gwen! She made her way towards her team and…

"So are we in an agreement!" She said gleefully.

"I'm with you Courtney!" Sierra said still clutching on to Cody.

"Heather…?" Courtney asked looking at the black haired girl.

"Ok…." She said nonchalantly.

"What about you Cody dear?" Sierra asked. Her question made him uneasy. He could never vote off Gwen, but what's the use of voting with her? She has three votes against her ,which is more than half of the team.

"Come to think of it, where is Gwen?" Cody asked.

"I'm right here!" Kitty Gwen meowed ,which got the attention of her human teammates.

Cody and the girls directed their attention to the bicolor cat. Sierra's eyes bulged!

"Is that a cat!?" Sierra asked letting go of Cody, which is something she rarely does.

"No… It's an alligator that grew fur and meows." Heather answered nonchalantly, making the others glare at her.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of cats?" Cody asked. He was actually hoping that Sierra is afraid of cats so she could leave him alone.

"No! I'm allergic to all kinds of fur." Sierra answered still keeping her distance from the tuxedo cat.

Cody could squeal from glee! He grabbed kitty Gwen and held her closely.

"Thank you!" he whispered in the kitty's ear, which kinda made Gwen shocked. She knew Cody disliked Sierra ,but she didn't know he loathed her that he'd use her weakness against her.

"Might as well get back to Chris." Heather said in defeat ,making her way towards the gates with her teammates following her.

In the airplane:

"Where's the rest of your team?" Chris asked.

"Oh! Gwen?.. I'm pretty sure she was abducted by aliens." Heather answered nonchalantly and lying about the fact that she didn't know where the goth girl is.

"What a shame." Courtney added insincerely ,looking down.

Cody glared at the girls' remarks. He knew Gwen did a terrible mistake ,but making fun of her like that is just too cruel. What if she's in trouble!? What if she's hurt!?

"Ok.. We're gonna need to search for Gwen… After we finish this season!" Chris said, obviously not caring for pale goth's safety. "OK Team Amazon! Choose the one you'll vote off and meet me in elimination."

"So…. Gwen, right?" Courtney asked a little unsure if she could trust her team with their decisions.

"Gwen…" Heather said uncaringly.

"Gwen. ACHOO!" Sierra answered as she tried to come closer to Cody ,and got a powerful sneeze.

All the girls directed their gaze towards Cody who was quiet the whole time.

"I haven't decided yet. I can't really vote against Gwen." Cody answered truthfully looking at the raging eyes of Heather.

"If you don't vote for Gwen, you'll be the next one to leave!" She threatened ,clenching her teeth tightly.

Everyone left and went to the confessional to vote.

In the confessional:

Cody was in the bathroom confessional with his new cat. He looked worriedly at the passports. More specifically Gwen's. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stamp on Gwen's passport. It will totally ruin his chances with her and their new found friendship.

Kitty Gwen looked at Cody. She knew he was having a hard time deciding. She almost thought it was nice that Cody wouldn't vote her off. He was a really good friend to have.

Cody shuts his eyes and stamps a passport.

At the Elimination:

Cody was very nervous. He was holding kitty Gwen in his arms stroking her to keep his mind off the situation.

"OK! Let's see who did you vote for." Chris announced, looking at the screen.

The first shows Heather voting for Gwen.

Second Sierra votes off Gwen, while frowning.

Third Courtney abusing Gwen's passport with multiple stamps ,even after Chef took her out.

Fourth Cody trying to choose who he votes for until he finally stamps on….

"Ok! Three votes against Gwen and one against Sierra." Chris announced.

Upon seeing the video, Sierra went over to Cody and hugged him tightly ,then began crying, completely forgetting about the cat.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Sierra began sneezing and her eyes became red and puffy. "WHY CODY!? WHY!?" She yelled ,still crying.

"Ok! Sierra time to take the Drop of Shame." Chris said once again which only surprised the contestants.

"WHAT!?" All of them asked in unison, even Gwen who meowed.

"How can this be!?" Sierra asked/shouted.

"Well.. Gwen isn't here, and you have a vote against ya, so this sums it up that _**you **_are the loser!" Chris explained and signaled Chef to get the parachute.

"NO! I'LL NEVER LEAVE CODY! EVEN IF I'M SEVERELY ALLERGIC TO CATS! I'LL NEVER LEAVE CODY'S SIDE!" Sierra yelled until Chef carried her and threw her out of the plane.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU CODY!" the fan girl yelled as she fell out.

Cody was lost for words! He was really happy! He's finally rid of Sierra!

He grabbed kitty Gwen and began dancing with her unconsciously.

Kitty Gwen was truly surprised! She never saw Cody this happy before. He must've really loathed Sierra!

"This is my lucky day!" he said to his cat ,while hugging her tightly. "Hey maybe you're a lucky cat." He joked. "I heard that cats can bring good luck."

"Hey! I'll name you Lucky!" he said addressing the newly named Lucky.

"Lucky? Is that the best you can come up with?" Kitty Gwen said sarcastically. "Besides I'm not really lucky at all"

"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl?" he asked himself. If cats could blush, Gwen would be as red as a tomato! She felt Cody touch her tail! The sensation was odd, since she never had a tail before! Then he tugged it upwards to reveal her… private area…

"Oh you're a girl." He said cradling the kitty and scratching her tummy. Gwen was enjoying the tummy scratching. For some reason it was very relaxing.


	3. Hair Raising Action

**Hair Raising Actions:**

Team Amazon were in the Economy Class or as Chris always puts it the Loser Class. Both Courtney and Heather were glaring daggers at Cody. The brunette boy was very nervous when the two grudging girls were looking at him with contempt. He started to stroke Lucky's head and back to get his mind of the hatred the two girls showed him …..and off of Gwen.

Kitty Gwen looked at the nervous boy, she knew it was partly her fault that the remainder of the team hates him. She had to assure that he stays longer in the game ,after all he's taking care of her while she's in her cat state so she owed him plus he didn't have the nerve to vote her off.

Kitty Gwen jumped out of Cody's lap to stretch. Cody saw this and left the economy class and in to the confessional. The goth cat noticed this and ran after him before he closes the door.

Cody didn't notice that his cat followed him and was about to sit on the toilet seat. His head shoots to his right to see a little ball of black fluff.

"Oh! Lucky, what are you doing here? Do you need to use the can?" he said while lifting his cat from the floor and stroking her fur. "Maybe you do need to use the toilet. I heard some cats can actually use the potty instead of a litter box."

Cody then gently put Gwen down ,then lifted the lid from the toilet.

Kitty Gwen just looked at him as if he was crazy. "_You're kidding me ,right? On the plus side I can still use a toilet instead of a nasty litter box." _She said as she sucked up all her pride and climbed the seat to her business.

After finishing from the toilet Gwen flushed it ,which somewhat impressed Cody.

"Wow. You know how to flush?" Cody asked lifting Lucky.

"It's not that hard." She said which came out as a growl since she's a cat. "Then again you believe I'm a cat."

Cody then cover the seat and sat on it ,putting Lucky on his lap while stroking her.

Gwen was enjoying the strokes and petting of Cody, but she looked up to see him looking miserable.

She gave him a concerned look. Even the dumbest of people can know if a cat is concerned.

He looked at her and said…

"Can I talk with you?... Now that Gwen …. And Sierra "Cody gritted his teeth when he said his stalkers name. " are gone I have no one with me. I know Heather and Courtney realized that so they will take me down first before they start on each other." Cody said worriedly and looked at the bathroom's floor.

Gwen saw this and was really sad that Cody was now Heather and Courtney's victim. She definitely knew how that felt.

"_I need to keep Cody in the game longer or at least until I can restore my body! This is the only way I can travel to find my body and that creepy clone! Man! At times like these I wish Harold was here! He and Cody can probably figure out a way to return me back to normal." _Gwen thought.

Cody looked at her and then noticed that she was looking at him deeply as if scanning him.

"Maybe you're hungry. I haven't fed since we got here. I wonder if Chris has packed any cat food or anything that cats can eat when we came here." Cody said and left the confessional with Gwen following him.

"_I'm not that hungry… I just hope Chef doesn't give him real cat food!" _Gwen thought. She knew cats, and almost any animal, can eat raw food and it really disgusting for humans!

Arriving in first class Cody has bumped in to something …..or rather someone…

"You!" a voice came from above the brunette teen ,as he was lifted from the ground by the collar of his shirt.

Cody came face to face with Duncan who seemed VERY furious!

"You'd better tell me!... Where's Gwen?!" the punk boy yelled at the young geek.

"I have no idea!... In fact I wanna know where she's at!" Cody yelled bravely, looking at Duncan in the eye.

"Liar! Where is she!? Or I'm gonna pound your face till you lose all your teeth!" the punk yelled angrily and pulling back his fist to hit the brunette boy.

Gwen looked in fear as she saw her new boyfriend about to punch her friend!

"_What should I do!?" _she thought. Thinking fast she ran over to Duncan and…

***CHOMP***

"YYOOOOOOWWW!" Duncan yelled as Gwen bit his left leg hard, making him let go of Cody.

The brunette kid grabbed his cat and ran like hell to the economy class.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Duncan yelled following Cody.

Cody jumped through the curtains ,scaring both Courtney and Heather and fell on the ground.

"What the….!?" Courtney yelled when she saw Cody roll in to the loser class.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!"Duncan yelled as he dashed through the curtains.

"AAAHH!" Cody yelled while still on the ground and held Kitty Gwen tightly.

Duncan reached down to grab Cody ,but surprisingly he didn't grab the brunette…

MEEEEEOOOOOOWWW!

Duncan was strangling Cody's Cat!

"You're gonna pay for this you stupid Cat!" the punk boy yelled at his supposed girlfriend while strangling her.

"Hey! Leave Lucky alone! You're going to kill her!" Cody yelled trying to get his cat out of the Mohawk punk's grip.

**BAM!**

Duncan fell on the ground unconscious with the cat out of his grip and Cody looking at him in shock.

Cody then looked behind the unconscious teen to see…

"Courtney!?" Cody said in surprise and disbelief.

Courtney was standing behind Duncan with a frying pan in her hand that was dented from Duncan's head.

"Umm..Thanks…" Cody said nervously while getting up.

"Don't mention it." Courtney said nonchalantly putting the pan away.

Gwen's eyes were wide as saucers when she saw Courtney KO Duncan with an appliance!

"No really thanks…" Cody confirmed.

"Ever…." Courtney spoke again nonchalantly walking away from the math geek and his cat.

**Arriving to Australia: (I'm gonna wrap this challenge quickly. I didn't like World Tour but it's the best setting for my fics)**

Chris explained that their challenge would be an Emu race **(Is it me or are all their challenges in this season are races?). **The contestants must grab an emu from a huge group then race to hanging rock.

Cody was standing with his remaining teammates and his cat in his arms. He was trying to figure out a way to win this saw he won't be eliminated. He was actually thinking more of Gwen than about the challenge. Ever since she "disappeared" in area 51 ,Cody couldn't stop thinking about her.

Gwen looked up at the anxious Cody. She owed him a lot and she needed to keep him in the game longer.

The interns came with the emus and… Gwen's eyes bulged! She was hearing voices from someone.

"Let's peck their eyes out, brother!" a voice came from an… EMU!

"Or better, let's trample on them." An emu next to the one that first spoke ,said.

"Come on don't be rude! They could be nice!" A female emu said.

"Don't be fooled by their looks!" an older female emu said.

Gwen was speechless! She could hear animals!

"Animals are talking? The animals are talking!" Gwen meowed clutching her head as if having a migraine. "Hey I could use that!"

Gwen jumped out of Cody's arms and went into the flock of squawking emus.

"No! Lucky! Come back!" Cody yelled at his pet and ran after and so did the other contestants to grab their emus.

"HAHA! Can't catch me!" an male emu squawked running from Duncan.

"Take This!" another male yelled pecking Heather's head while she holding his long neck.

Gwen struggling to find an emu so she talk to it, but it was in vain! The emus were running away from the contestants.

Then suddenly an emu was running towards her and was really scared. Gwen readied herself and….

***GRAB***

Gwen jumped on to the emu, latching on to its neck which made his squawk uncontrollably.

"STOP! WAIT!" Gwen yelled trying to calm the flightless bird. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The bird moderately began to calm down.

"What do you want from me!?" the brown bird asked nervously.

"I just want you to take me and my friend to hanging rock!" Gwen explained.

"Hanging Rock! I know where it is!" the emu said perking up.

"Oh! Lucky! You're alright!" a voice came from behind the emu which made very scared.

Cody saw his cat and lifted her in his arms thus hugging her. Whenever Cody hugged her the goth cat couldn't help but to blush controllably.

"Hey! You found an emu!" Cody said in an impressed tone and gestured to the nervous flightless bird next to Gwen and him.

The brunette approached the brown bird ,but the feathered seemed to back up out of fear and Gwen noticed that.

"Don't worry! He won't hurt you. He's a nice guy." The cat meowed trying to explain to the bird that there is no reason to be afraid.

Cody came closer to the emu and began petting its head ,earning him a little trust from the feathered being.

"That's a good boy, Jerry." Cody said.

Both Gwen and the Emu's eyes bulged when they heard that name.

"Jerry?" the emu asked looking at cat Gwen.

Gwen began to ponder. She did remember Sierra saying something about a stuffed emu that Cody owns. That could be it!

"_Cody must've really liked that stuffed emu."_ Gwen thought.

"Come on, Lucky!" Cody called out to the cat while on his emu.

Gwen noticed that and jumped on to the bird's neck ,in front of Cody.

"Come on, boy." Cody said giving the bird a light kick making it run.

**Sometime later:**

Cody and Gwen were hot and tired, so was Jerry. The sun was glaring down on them as they crossed the desert.

**TROTT! TROTT! TROTT!**

All three of them heard trotting from the distance. Cody looked behind to see…

"Duncan!?" Cody shrieked when he saw the punk on the emu running like hell towards them!

"You and your cat are gonna pay!" Duncan yelled readying his fist to come in contact with the geek's face.

The brunette boy tried to speed up his emu, but it won't go any faster.

"Kangaroo!" the emu yelled which came out as squawks to Cody's ears.

Gwen heard the bird's squawk and looked past its neck to see a very angry kangaroo looking at them.

"Other Way, Jerry! OTHER WAY!" Gwen demanded/meowed and grabbed the emu's head then turned it around. Cody also noticed the kangaroo and turned his emu the opposite direction.

The flightless bird turned around and run towards the direction where Duncan is running.

"Here comes the pain!" Duncan yelled and tried to punch Cody, but the geek ducked.

"You don't know that half of it" Cody said and blew a raspberry at Duncan, who was punched by the large marsupial.

The three left the punk to fight with large rodent-like creature.

Gwen did feel a little guilty about leaving Duncan to fight the kangaroo ,but she couldn't do anything plus he needed to be taught a lesson for trying to hurt Cody and trying to kill her.

Arriving at the Cliff:

Almost both teams made it, well except for Team Chris is really really really really hot's Owen. The big guy was slowly crossing the desert riding two unfortunate emu that were VERY tired. His teammates had to wait for him.

The second part of the challenge was to grab the sheep that had the team's symbol on it by a bungee cord and shear it once they reach back up.

Team Amazon were the first to arrive so they get to go first.

Cody dejectedly sat on a rock and grabbed a stick that was resting next to it. He began to draw something on the red sand.

Gwen noticed Cody's sad face and made her way towards him.

The math geek didn't notice that his cat was looking at him. He was too fixated on the ground.

The goth kitty looked down to where he was drawing and saw….

"Me?" the cat meowed when she saw sand drawing of former human self. "Wow! You're better than me at drawing."

Cody then realized that Lucky just meowed. He smiled at her and took her in his arms.

"Do you know who this is?" Cody said pointing at the drawing and knew the cat can't answer. "This is my friend ,Gwen…. Well I'm not technically her friend, but I still consider her a friend." Cody said truthfully and kitty Gwen just looked at him in astonishment. "I really like her, but I don't think she even knows that I exist." He said last part in a very sad tone. "I wish I could know if she's alright."

Cat Gwen just gave a look of sympathy at what she heard. She knew Cody liked her but not that much. She did like him ,but as a friend. Did she ever see Cody as a friend?

"_Come to think of it I never really praised Cody's efforts, especially now that Sierra is gone and he can move around freely."_ Gwen thought.

Then suddenly a tall figure came next to Cody and the bicolor goth cat. It was Courtney.

"Cody it's your turn?" the Hispanic girl said.

Cody just looked dejectedly at the ground again, which caught her attention. She then saw the Gwen drawing on the sand.

"Look Cody! I know you like Gothie and all ,but you need to suck it up!" Courtney yelled causing both Gwen and Cody to cower under her stare. "She doesn't like you! Come on! Don't be fooled by looks! I was and look what it did!" she said the last part sadly.

"I'm really sorry Courtney." Cody said, giving Courtney a sympathetic look ,then made his to the bungee cord.

Courtney sat on the rock that Cody was on and looked down at the drawing. Gritting her teeth she scribbled on the drawing with the stick. Then her facial expression soften which kitty Gwen noticed.

Courtney looked at the cat and began petting her.

"Why did she do this to me?" Courtney asked herself, that made the cat's eyes bulge.


	4. The Clone, The Cat and The Caveman

**The Clone, the Cat and the Caveman:**

Team Amazon won the challenge in Australia, thanks to Heather who got the right sheep. Team Chris is really really really really hot voted off Tyler, mostly because of Alejandro and Duncan ,who dislike the jock for some obvious reasons, despite the fact that Owen was the main reason the team lost because of his slow arrival to Hanging rock.

Cody and the two remaining girls of Team Amazon were in First Class. Each one was enjoying his/her thing. Cody was eating some candy, while giving his cat a shrimp platter that one of the stewards has prepared from him, Heather was trying to figure out a strategy as usual and she obviously has no clue on what Chris has up his sleeve, while Courtney was still down in the dumps ever since they won in Australia.

Cody noticed Courtney's mood and decided to see for himself.

"_I know I'm gonna regret this." _Cody thought as he carried Lucky and made his way towards Courtney.

The brunette girl noticed the math geek in front of her.

"Hey, Courtney. Mind if I sit with you?" Cody asked sheepishly.

Courtney looked at him suspiciously and just nodded her head in approval.

"Thanks." Cody said as he sat on a seat next to her and laid Lucky on his lap.

The two were silent for a long time that it was becoming awkward. Cody was trying to make a conversation, but Courtney just answered his questions quickly or just kept them brief.

"Attention potential crash victims! We'll be landing shortly in our next destination… Tanzania!"

Everyone secured their seatbelts and held on tight for their life as the plane landed/crashed into the ground!

Everyone fell of their seats and toppled over each other when the plane stopped.

"Ugh!" Cody grunted as he landed on something… or rather someone! The boy opened his eyes to see that he landed on…

"Courtney! I'm really sorry!.. I didn't mean to crash on you like that!" the brunette boy panicked as he apologized to the Hispanic girl.

"It's alright…" She said nonchalantly as she got up.

A few hours later, Chris came and explained the challenge.

"Your challenge is to find a large, male Tawny Eagle… But that's not all. There is a specific eagle out there with a golden bracelet attached to his foot. You must bring it **AND **the eagle back… **unharmed. **Chris emphasized as he explained. "You have at least two days to find it… **NOW MOVE!" **

All of the contestants ran in different directions. Team Amazon members have all actually ran in the same direction, but stopped as they just realized it.

"This is STUPID!" Courtney shouted. "How are we supposed to find an eagle and catch it!?". What she said was very logical. It is almost impossible to catch a wild bird without anything to catch it with. Besides eagles can be very dangerous if not treated accordingly.

"You know she does make a valid point." Cody agreed looking at Heather, who was thinking frustratingly.

"We should split up!" Heather said.

"That's your only suggestion!?" Courtney asked.

"Do you have a better one!?" Heather retaliated angrily.

Courtney sighed in defeat and just went on her way, and so did Heather and Cody.

Cody was walking through the wilderness of Africa. He was actually scared. He is in a dangerous place with man-eating animals that could jump at him any moment and feast on his body.

The brunette geek carried his cat in his backpack, to make it easier on both to find the eagle, as he wandered through the African wilderness.

Gwen peeked her little head out of the backpack to see what's going on and to help Cody find the eagle.

"_At this rate our team will lose!... Cody will never find that eagle before anyone else."_ Gwen thought as she got out of the backpack and started to sniff around.

Cody noticed his backpack was light and looked back to see his cat was literally out of the bag.

"No! Lucky! Come back!" Cody demanded, but….

"Cody follow me!" Gwen meowed and ran off.

"LUCKY!" Cody called out again and ran after his pet.

A short time later, Cody was following "Lucky" to somewhere, but he was getting tired and he can't really keep up with a cat that had a better physique than he does.

"Come on Cody!" Gwen called out/meowed to Cody. She was trying to take him to the mountain, where eagles usually nest ,so the eagle with golden bracelet might be there too.

"THAT HORRIBLE LITTLE BOY!" A loud ,old, yet masculine voice shouted, which caught Gwen's attention as she wandered through a few bushes to see a group of people that looked shocked.

The group looked like tourists. Most of them were carrying camera's and there was a dark-skinned, African man with a hunting gun trying to calm them down. Apparently he is the tour guide official.

"Everybody calm down!" the dark-skinned man said. "The best thing to do is stay together! We can follow the road back to the agency."

"LUCKY!" A voice came from the bushes, which caught the tourists' attention!

Gwen was carried by two hands that she recognized as Cody's. "You shouldn't run off like that." The boy said.

The African Tour Guide peeked over the bushes to see Cody holding kitty Gwen.

"YOU!" The man almost yelled, that caught Gwen and Cody's attention.

"What?" Cody asked looking at them awkwardly.

"YOU! You crazy BASTARD!" the old man yelled furiously when he saw Cody! "He's the one that stole the tour bus!" the man yelled once more, accusing Cody of stealing the bus!

Cody and Gwen looked at them with shock! They truly didn't know what just happened! They just met a group of tourists who accuse Cody of stealing the tour bus!

"What are talking about!?" Cody asked a little scared.

"Well we kinda…." The tour guide said calmly only to be interrupted.

"You stole our tour bus! Can't you hear!?" the old man yelled again, cutting off the tour guide. "I saw you!"

"I just got here! How could I steal a bus!" Cody retaliated a little shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Get Him!" The old man yelled as he and a few other guys from the tourists lunged at Cody, while Kitty Gwen pounced off his arms before they could!

"OOF!" Cody shouted in pain as the tourists tied him up.

"I'm really sorry." The tour guide said sincerely.

"Where are you taking me!?" Cody asked trying to break out of the ropes.

"Let's take him to the police station!" the old man said once more as he and the others dragged Cody with them down the road to the Tour Agency.

Gwen was about to follow them in order to save her friend, but suddenly a familiar scent caught her cat nostrils! She couldn't recall who the scent belongs to since she's still getting used to her cat body and senses.

"_That smell! Who does it belong to?" _Gwen thought to herself as she followed the scent to the opposite side of the road.

**An Hour Later:**

Gwen could smell that the scent was getting stronger, which meant she was close to the person she's sniffing for. She then hid behind a large boulder and peeked her furry head out to see a plain. Except this plain didn't have animals.. Well maybe a few, but instead it had a mass of disassembled tour buses and jeeps! There were even a few machines that she didn't even know what they are, but they looked ahead of her time!

"_Are those the buses those guys were talking about earlier?" _Gwen asked herself and then something moving caught her eye and she recognized who it is. _"IT'S HIM!" _Gwen's eyes bulged as she saw the one who turned her in to a cat! _"HOW DID HE GET HERE!?" _Gwen thought as she remembered their encounter in Area 51. The girl in the cat body slowly snuck her way under a bus.

"So we got all the parts we need, can you fix that ray gun thing that brought us here?" a feminine voice complained.

"And how many times have I told you the ray gun is busted!? And these parts aren't even efficient to fix it or create a new one!" The brown haired clone said angrily. "Now go and dissemble! I need these parts to create new mechanical marvels AND to create a way out of this wasteland!" **(A/N No offense to Africa. Keep in mind they are in the wilderness and somewhat far from civilization) **

The cat in the human body glared at him and just did what she was told. _"Seriously! For someone who can create things that are WAY ahead of the human time, yet he cannot create an aircraft!?"_ Kitty thought in frustration. True the Clone had created machinery that was ahead of this time, but he mostly created them out of curiosity or was just tinkering with some tools until he made them. Kitty has no idea how to make machines or anything that was made by man.

"Don't worry, Kitty. We might be slightly behind schedule, but we can create an aircraft if we had extra hands... and the correct creatures to use them." The clone said smirking while making a joke about the cat's new body.

"Ha Ha! Nice one! I don't know how human USE these opposable thumbs! They're so useless!" the cat girl said sarcastically as she looked at her human hands. True, she never quite learned how to use them properly since she comes from a race that can't move their thumbs. "By the way, how slightly are behind schedule?" Kitty asked.

"Well, considering we are short-handed and despite that we have all the parts we need to build a flying contraption and the other machines I wanna build. I estimate that we'd be up and running in… Four to Eight years." Clone Cody said as he brought out an abacus out of nowhere and crunched the numbers.

"FOURTY EIGHT YEARS!" Kitty yelled incorrectly with astonishment. "But I'll be an old lady by that time and I'll have to collect my own kin for companionship!"

"NO! FOUR. TO. EIGHT years!" Clone Cody corrected her while makin hand signals so she would understand. "idiot." He mutters under his breath.

The cat girl made her way to a bus ,then lifted the hood and began to disassemble it's engine with a large screwdriver… or at least tried.

"By the way, Kit. Where's Bubba?" The clone asked about unknown person.

"Haven't seen him since the last heist." Kitty answered ,trying to handle the screwdriver, but each time it fell because of her human fingers. "Damn human fingers!" the cat cursed as she fell in the bus's engine and the hood fell, thus closing it.

"Nobody goes AWOL on my watch!" the brunette Clone says as he forms a plan in his mind. "KITTY! You're coming with me!" he commanded, pointing at the bus she was in, only for it to…!

*Boom!*

The engine imploded with Kitty in it! The Clone boy just looked at the bus with an awkward expression.

"YOU! You're coming with me!" Clone Cody then points at a random antelope grazing in the plain next to one of the stolen buses. "We'll track Bubba down and bring him back here in a body bag." The clone says the last part sinisterly as he turned around...

"WHOA!" Clone Cody said in shock as he saw... "Bubba! Where have you been!?" the clone shouted as he talked to an ape-like man with unruly hair, a unibrow and was wearing a leopard skin caveman outfit! The weirdest thing about him wasn't his appearance, but the fact that he resembled….

"_DUNCAN!" _Gwen thought as she scanned them from under another bus. True! The caveman looked a lot like Duncan except with a somewhat long hair and was fully black. Gwen was trying to get to them in hopes of finding the machine that swapped her body with the cat.

"Ooh, Ooh. Aah Aah." The caveman grunted like an ape.

"What? A giant bird fell out of the sky!? Can't you tell us something worthwhile!?" Kitty said ,translating what he said ,as she got out of the bus's hood.

The caveman gibbered some more as if trying to explain what he was talking about!

"What do you mean it broke your tooth?" Clone Cody asked as Bubba opened his mouth to reveal his hideous teeth with one tooth missing.

"He tried to eat it!" Kitty said and was very astonished on how a bird can break a man's tooth. "How did it break your tooth?"

Bubba gibbered and grunted as he made chomping impressions and suddenly he took out a blue bottle out of nowhere, presenting it to his only friends.

"A shampoo bottle?... You got that out of a bird?" The clone boy said in confusion, scanning the bottle.

"_That's my shampoo!" _Gwen said as she got closer to the group. She was under a jeep and was technically behind Clone Cody.

Bubba opened the shampoo bottle and began drinking it with satisfaction!

*Burp!*

As the caveman burped, a few bubbles flew out of his mouth, causing the cat and clone to be disgusted by him, but Kitty took the bottle and began sniffing it.

"This scent is familiar!" Kitty said as she started to remember. "It smells like… THIS GIRL!" she gestured to her human body. The Clone's eyes widened as he recognized the whole situation!

"The giant bird!.. It must be a plane!" The Clone deduced. "That's how he got this shampoo! I remember from the info I acquired from this human, that he's is in a reality show that travels all over the globe! This girl was with him! So they must be here!" he then cried in glee! "I need that human alive! I can't survive long without him!... I just need his blood and body fluids." Clone Cody then looked at Bubba, smiling. "I knew bringing you fossil to life is a good idea!"

Kitty looked at him awkwardly, until something caught her nose. It was a very familiar scent, that she began to sniffing around for it!

*Sniff**Sniff*

She got on all fours and began tracking the scent like a dog. Then she got between Clone Cody's legs and looked behind him, where a jeep stood, then saw….

"YOU!" the cat yelled with venom in her voice ,as she saw her real body was under the jeep!

"Hi…." Gwen said awkwardly, but only for Kitty to grab her roughly. "You're the one that got us in to this mess!" Kitty says angrily!

"Didn't think I'll see you again… You little bitch!" The clone said, as he eyed the captured tuxedo cat. He was a little impressed on how she got here. "Where is the twerp that created me!?"

"Even if I knew, I will tell you!" Gwen hissed at him.

"Fine… Don't tell me." Clone Cody said calmly as he made his way to a peculiar machine. The machine had a chair with a metallic helmet wired to a giant screen next to it. "Strap her down!" the clone suddenly commanded, pointed to the chair.

Kitty did what she was told and tied Gwen to the chair, then she put the helmet on the girl in the cat body's head. The helmet was too big for Gwen's head. It almost covered her entire furry body.

"It's rude to force a woman to talk, but we have ways. So we'll just have to look inside your mind." Clone said calmly and began pushing some buttons.

"Isn't it also rude to look inside a woman's body?" Kitty said, causing the clone to stop what he was doing.

"Well… She… She's a cat!.. Not a woman!" Clone Cody retaliated out of embarrassment and got back to whatever he was doing.

The machine started to work, making Gwen feel a pinch in her head. It didn't really hurt much, but it did sting! The screen started to show some blurry images and incoherent conversations can be heard.


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a Feather: **

It was really trying to find where was Cody, because of Gwen. She would substitute her memories with something else, mostly things are crazy and confusing.

Clone Cody and Kitty were looking at the screen, trying to decipher what they are seeing but nothing made sense!

"You are truly formidable ,Gwenny." The Clone complimented. "**But** don't forget!.. You need to get back to your friends if ya ever want to survive, because we sure as hell that we will never care for you!" the clone stated a very valid reason. True Gwen cannot survive long in her condition without someone's help, especially her being a declawed cat ,which never helped her situation ,so she needs to stay with Cody. Still she couldn't rat him out! He did so much to do this! She just couldn't!

Suddenly, the screen started to show something new.

"_CRAP!"_ Gwen thought! Her mind wandered off to her brunette friend ,that he appeared on the screen!

"Who's that guy?" Kitty asked. "He's handsome." Complimenting the brunette boy that suddenly was shown on screen, causing Clone Cody to frown at her.

"He looks exactly like me!" the clone stated the obvious while Kitty looked at him and back on to the screen.

"I'd don't see any resemblance." Kitty said oblivious to the fact that the clone looks like Cody. Clone Cody just ignored her comment and stared at the screen again.

"Think about the plane, you dolt!" The clone yelled causing Gwen to jump slightly from the sudden outburst as her mind reverted to the plane!

The screen started to show a plane, but it was hard to make out due to the static.

"Come on, you crummy thing! Work!" Clone Cody demanded hitting machine ,trying to get to start, but it only began to malfunction.

*BOOM!*

The machine suddenly imploded, causing a surge of electricity to erupt and wires to detach from it.

"OH DAMN! % * ^ $ # &" the clone cursed very colorful words, causing Kitty, Gwen, and almost all of the wild animals in the plain to look at him with wide eyes. Some of the ostriches buried their heads in the ground **(Fun Fact: Ostriches never really bury their heads in the ground)**, flocks of birds flew away, zebras ran away as fast as they could, and surprisingly some of the animals ,that have babies, had covered their children's ears. He was really furious, that he began beating a boulder nearby. His hands hurt a lot but the feeling of anger reduced the physical pain.

Kitty, Bubba and Gwen were looking at Clone Cody, awkwardly. Kitty didn't have the nerve to confront the Clone, because he's a smarter species than she is. Gwen was trying to escape from her straps, but being declawed and small didn't help her at all. Bubba was the only one that wasn't worried. All he was doing is jumping around from tree to rock and vice versa.

Gwen noticed Bubba's odd behavior. She truly doesn't know who he is. All she knows that he could be an experiment of the Clone, but he wasn't very smart or shows any signs of human intelligence. The ape-like man crouched over to her and took off the metal helmet then licked her head!

"EEEEWWW!" Gwen yelled as the caveman licked her repeatedly and the began to eat some of the fleas and insects on her. "STOP DOING THAT!" the girl in the cat body growled.

"Shut up!" Kitty shouted at her! "It's bad enough you did this to me ,but now you won't shut up!"

"How's this my… Wait a minute! How can you understand me!?" Gwen asked as realization hit her.

"DUH! I'm a cat! It's my tongue!" Kitty stated obviously. "And if you must know this is ALL YOUR FAULT!... We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and if we ask humans for help we will be caught and done horrible things to us!"

"What!?.. You're not angry for switching bodies?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"Actually I blame him." Kitty said dully, pointing at clone Cody. "Besides I like being human."

Gwen looked at Kitty awkwardly. How could she love being human? She just complained about her human body, so shouldn't she hate it? "Why?" Gwen asked.

"My life is better as a human than it was when I was cat. No human is mean to you or tried to cook or kill you. I may not be able to go to the bathroom anywhere I want, but now I can lift a lot of things in both hands… Sure I haven't mastered that technique yet, but I will!" Kitty explained, showing a little enthusiasm.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME!?" Gwen roared in frustration, making Kitty look at her and remembered why she was.

"I already told you. You sent us here! If you didn't just stop like Clone over there, told you so, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kitty explained, causing Gwen to understand. The Goth cat remembered the encounter in Area 51, where she accidently sent the clone and the cat to someplace far and that someplace was here!

"Look! I'm sorry about all this, but my friend is in deep trouble and he needs me!" Gwen said trying to find some sympathy in the cat controlling her body.

"He's human! He can take care of himself! You should see how much trouble I had as a cat! Especially since I have no claws!" Kitty said the last part a little sympathetically as she remembered the bad old days she had as a cat. Sure she didn't live long as a human, but she relished all the semi-good moments she had.

"Why are you declawed?" Gwen asked softly, making Kitty look at her in sorrow and her eyes began to water a little, but the cat in the girl's body just ignored the question and walked away.

Gwen looked at Kitty awkwardly as she walked away from her, but she had more problems to deal with. Like getting out of these straps.

Bubba was still with Gwen on the chair. He was also still eating the insects off of her, causing her to become annoyed by his antics, but then she thought of an idea!

"Here Bubba! I have a lot of insects on me, just unstrap me and you can enjoy your meal." Gwen lied, while Bubba looked at her. "I should've guessed you wouldn't understand!" Gwen said annoyingly, but then…

Bubba bit down on the straps causing them to fall off of Gwen, which surprised her.

"Ummm… Thanks." She said to Bubba and quietly snuck off.

Clone Cody finished from his cursing and beating and went over to fix his machine only to see…

"Where is she!?" the clone asked/yelled, causing Kitty to look at him and Bubba to cower in fear!

Kitty ran over to Clone Cody. "What!? What's going on!?" she asked and looked over to the chair ,where Gwen was supposed to be, and figured it out. "I'm sorry! I should've kept a closer eye on her." Kitty said apologetically.

"No worries." Clone Cody said, surprisingly calm. "It's all according to plan. All we have to do is pack."

Kitty looked questioningly at him. "How are we gonna pack all this!?" pointing at the machines he created.

"It's only a minor hindrance." The clone said once again calmly and pulled out a small gun from his pocket. "I knew this shrink ray will come in handy."

"And yet he can't make an airplane!" Kitty muttered, while looking at the clone who was shrinking the other machinery.

With Gwen:

Gwen finally lost the scent of the Clone and his cronies and walked slowly through the wilderness. She was really tired and thirsty, there wasn't a drop of water to be found nearby. She did see some of the animals relaxing in the ground and trees, and tried asking them where to find water, only to get growled at due to her smelling like a human, but then something glimmering in a large tree caught her eye.

On the tree were four tawny eagles. One of the eagles was pecking his leg for some reason. **(A/N The four hawks are actually inspired from the Crows in Disney's Dumbo and the Vultures in Disney's Jungle Book)**

"Hey lads. How am I gonna take this stupid thing off!" one of the tawny eagles asked, trying to peck off a hoop attached to his foot.

"How should we know? You were the one stupid enough to approach that large bird that carries humans around." An eagle ,with a big beak, said.

"What is this thing any ways?" a tall eagle asked lazily, looking at the golden hoop attached to his friend's leg.

"Maybe we can get a crocodile to chew that off!" A short, upbeat hawk suggested, causing the other eagles to glare at him.

"Are you trying to get me killed!?" the eagle, with the golden hoop, said angrily.

"I don't know." The upbeat eagle said nonchalantly.

"Hey Looky there, guys." The lazy eagle said, pointed his wing at something walking towards their tree.

"Hey! What in the world is that!?" the eagle with the golden asked in astonishment.

"What a crazy looking ,shrunken panther." The upbeat eagle said.

Gwen got closer and looked up the large tree to see the four eagles.

"Hey, it's looking at us!" the eagle with the big beak said, looking down at Gwen.

"Hey come on, lads! Let's have a bit of fun with this thing!" the upbeat eagle said, pushing his friends off the branch and all four of them glided down, landing near the cat.

"Hey! It really does look like a shrunken panther." The one with the golden hoop, said in astonishment, examining the cat.

Gwen looked at the hawks surrounding her with wide eyes, thinking that they might harm her, till she noticed the gold hoop on one of the eagles' feet.

"_He must be the eagle Chris told us about." _Gwen thought, focusing on the bracelet.

"Its legs are short like a tortoise!" The eagle with the hoop said, examining her paws.

"Yeah, but no scales and no lazy eyes! Just fur and blue eyes." The big beaked eagle said.

"What do you guys want!?" Gwen interrogated, her fur was sticking up and her fangs were bare, causing the eagles to back off a little.

"Oi! We're just some curious birds!" The same big beaked bird said, frowning a little because of Gwen's reaction.

"You should know that curiosity killed the cat, and I should know that." Gwen said.

"Oh! Come on, don't be like that ,lass. We're just having a bit of fun." The tall, lazy eagle said.

"Where did you come from?" the hawk with the hoop said.

"Well, when a male and female **really** love each other they…" the upbeat eagle said, only to get some awkward stares from his friends and Gwen because of the idiotic comment he stated, then he was interrupted by the big beaked eagle. "He didn't mean that ,you moron!"

"What are you?" the tall, lazy eagle asked, but Gwen looked at him questioningly as they haven't seen a cat before. True ,those eagles never have seen a cat in their lives since they have lived their whole lives in the African Wilderness.

"I'm a cat!" Gwen answered.

"A cat, eh…. Never seen one around here before." The lazy eagle said.

"Look! Let's just cut to the chase! Okay!? I just want you to come with me!" Gwen demanded pointing her paw at the eagle with the gold hoop.

"Why!?" the eagle asked, suspiciously. "What do you want from me!?"

"I know how to get that hoop off of ya." Gwen said, causing the eagle's eyes to widen.

"FINE! But no funny business! Okay!?" the eagle negotiated.

"Fine! I just want that hoop." The goth cat said. "Do you remember where you got that?"

"Yeah.. I got it from a human a little far from here." The eagle answered. "Why?"

"Because they're the only ones that can take this thing off." The cat said.

With Cody:

Cody was in the police station. He was detained and accused for multiple grand theft auto, but it was still never proven if he is innocent or guilty. He was lucky that the cops allowed him to make a phone call ,then a half hour past and the door of the station opened revealing… Chris and Chef!

"Okay, what have you done now Cody?" Chris asked the boy in the cell.

"Oh thank goodness you got my call!" Cody said in relief. "Tell these guys I didn't steal any tour buses!"

Cody's explanation caused Chris and Chef to look at him wide eyed, but then the two began to laugh!

"YOU!.. Steal a bus! HAHA!.. You couldn't steal a piece of candy in a riot!" Chris said laughing, making Cody look at him in anger for his uncalled comment. "Anyways I'll vouch for that… It's true! Cody here could never ever steal candy in a riot." Chris said as he faced the police officer. "Besides he was with me the whole time and we just got here."

The police officer looked at him quizzically. "I have a few witnesses who saw him commit this crime. The last one was committed almost an hour ago, and this old man was the one that saw him." The large policeman said.

Chris scratched his chin, thinking. "But we just arrived two hours ago." Chris said, causing more confusion. "Maybe you just saw someone who looked like Cody. I mean come on the man who saw him was a senile old man." Chris's comment made the old man REALLY angry, and tried to hit with his cane only to be held back by the tourists.

"Look if you don't believe me then we'll show you the footage… Chef, go get it." Chris said and the cook went back to the plane.

Chris stayed in the police station with Cody. "By the way, how did you get my cell number?" Chris asked, with a questioning look, the brunette boy in the slammer.

"Oh! Sierra was yammering about it on and on, and she would never shut up about it." Cody answered, while Chris looked horrified.

"Maybe I should change my cell phone number." Chris said a little nervously.


End file.
